


All Bark, No Bite

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breasts, F/M, Pack Dynamics, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Benny decides to help Alice unwind after work





	All Bark, No Bite

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alice said with a growl as she pushed open the door to her apartment with a loud THUD as she instantly shut it behind her, growling to herself as she slid off her jacket. "This is the THIRD fuckin' time this week? Don't you know how to knock?" She said to the wolf, who was lazing about on her couch, looking bored and incredulous about how pissed off she was. "Your door was unlocked" Benny said with a shrug as he sat up, revealing various wrappers of food underneath him... HER food. "Bull-fuckin' shit. I make SURE to lock my door every. single. day. And those DEFINITELY aren't your chips to be eating, how many goddamn times to I have to tell you to have some considera-" Her fledgling rant was quickly cut off by the arms that were wrapped around her midsection... Was... Was she being fucking hugged?

"Oh come on, don't start with that crap with me, I can see how sad you've been when I've left the last couple of days at night, like a lost little pup." He said with a smug smile on his face as he continued, his tone becoming even more smug "And for the record, I brought *my own* snacks over to eat while I waited, who do I look like to you? Char-" "ALRIGHT. I GET THE POINT." She said with a loud groan as she sat down on the couch herself, scraping off the left over potato chip dust that was on top of the cushions as she stretched out her legs, giving a little sigh of contentment as they took some of the tension out of her sore muscles... That is until a certain wolf plopped down right on top of them. She opened her mouth to complain, but he was faster with a quip "What? It's the best seat in the house after all." She had to bite her tongue to hide the little smirk that had formed on the side of her mouth, grunting out her reply. "I'm not a fuckin' couch. If you wanna sit, go sit somewhere else." Evidently, this wasn't the right thing to say, and before long the big, black wolf had flopped down onto her, a very cheeky looking small smile on his face as he looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Not only are you big enough to be one, you're definitely soft enough to be one to boot" he said, rubbing his paw through the small amount of her chest floof that was hanging out of her tank top from behind his back. She felt all the flood in her body rush to her face, and suddenly felt like she had just lifted ten pallets in a row, it definitely felt much more enjoyable than she cared to admit.

Hell, she didn't even know if she *wanted* it to stop, it felt like an almost insurmountable task as she thought for the willpower to push the black wolfs head off of her chest, of fucking course he'd know the right places to touch her to push her buttons, and she had to nip that shit right now. "Enough." she said with a low, forced growl as she felt him tense up and push back against her, not wanting to give up that easy, she instead opted to grab hold of him with both paws, and shove him right off the couch. He landed with a thud and a chuckle, standing up with a smile. "What? After a long day you mean to tell me you *don't* want a massage? The entire Pack could smell all that sweat on you I'm sure, poor Remmy looked like he was gonna faint." The visual image of Remmy getting a whiff of her walking by and passing out was too much for her to take, and she let out a small chuckle, cursing under her breath immediately after. She had to stop this while it was small, SHE was the Alpha. This wasn't just something she could take lightly at all. She stood up off the couch with a half sigh, half growl of annoyance, after 8 fucking hours of working, this wasn't the shit she wanted to be dealing with right now. "What is your fucking problem today Benny, seriously!" Her voice nothing more than a low whisper as she felt herself getting more and more pissed off "I've worked. All. Day. All I wanna do is just lay here, and zone out for a few hours then go to bed. How is that SO HARD for you to get?" Her arms dropped to her sides as she waited for a response, hopefully he'd finally get the point and LEAVE. Of course that wasn't what happened.

He gave a small huff of indignation as he walked up to her, but was still smiling as he wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her into a hug "You've been stressing out wayyy too much these last couple of days" He said softly as he rubbed his paws against her back, gently kneading them into fur and her tensed up muscles "You wanna relax, I'll help you relax." He said with a tone that made her heart want to melt, it sounded way more sweet than anything she expected to come out of his mouth, she felt herself stammer as she was unable to think of anything to say. Hell, she didn't even think she'd even be able to fake yell right now, all she did was give a brief nod. "That's what I thought. Nobody has to know about this either, you deserve a little break from everything. Let me help you." He said with a voice that was more akin to a soft coo... Was she being fucking seduced? She felt the urge to say something with indignation, anything at all to keep herself in the comfort zone that she knew, but that all went flying out the window, feeling herself getting pulled into a *very* tight, warm hug. Her breasts squished up against his chest through her bra and tanktop... and oh holy shit... She could smell HIM too, she didn't know if it was the fact he'd already gotten her a little worked up or what but it smelt better than anything she had gotten ahold of in quite some time, a tingling sensation in her groin as she took a whiff, then another. "Yes or no Alice, if you say no, I'll leave right now and never bring this up again" She heard him say, feeling his paws grab onto the hem of her tank top "Whaddya say?" She only needed a moment to think of her answer "Yes."

She heard him chuckle as he began to lift at her tank top "That's what I thought, now put your arms up" She complied without even arguing feeling the sweat drenched garment being pulled off of her, and then tossed back onto the couch, her cheeks burning as she heard him whistle at the sight he was seeing "God DAMN Alice. I always knew you were pretty stacked, but they look a lot better up close... Though, they'd be better without the bra." She felt her face go beet red, but that didn't stop her from reaching behind herself, taking only a moment to unhook the bra strap and pulling it off, tossing the garment directly into his face. "Yeah... Well... Let just say only the best get to look at these" She said, her voice sounding much quieter and softer than normal. "Then I don't think you'll mind if I sample the wares then?". He said with a huff, and the second he received her affirmative response, pushed her back onto the couch, his paws grabbing hold of the large, white, and extremely soft breasts, a moan escaping from her maw as he didn't stop there, quickly placing his mouth over them, his tongue expertly giving all the love and attention to them that she had been craving for oh so long, the occasional sharp poke of one of his teeth only making the noises coming out of her maw even louder, and even in this sex stupor still had the thought to place her own paw over her mouth, she didn't want anyone else to hear this and remember, or worse, barge in. After what felt like an eternity of attention to her girls, he suddenly pulled back, a strand of saliva still connecting his maw to one of her nipples as he stated "Next time we do this, I'm gonna have to bring a ball gag, aren't I?" She felt herself begin to grin as she reached down and groped at his pants with a paw, squeezing at bulge behind them. "That won't be necessary if you do what you came here for." She said, hardly unable to believe those words were coming out of her mouth. "Oh, that'll be my pleasure".

In what felt like an eternity, but was more like an instant, he had managed to strip all of his clothes off, leaving them scattered around where he had moved her onto the floor, she hadn't taken her eyes off him the entire time he was stripping, enjoying seeing every inch of the black wolfs body coming out off those clothes. Now was *her* turn to surprise him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving his rear a squeeze to boot as she leaned in and quickly began sucking and licking at his sack, the feeling of the plump nuts in her mouth, the taste, and the scent of his pure lust only making her go faster and more vigorous as practically worshiped away, and with her free paw, smacked away his that was attempting to jerk himself off. If she was going to be doing this, she was going to enjoy herself by any means necessary. After she had felt like she had given enough attention to his sack, and gotten enough of a whiff of his scent to boot, she pulled away from them, chuckling at the sounds of his panting and his "Holy shit.", the amount of pre leaking down his length telling her she had almost brought him to orgasm from that already. Oh hell no. She was going to get HER fill. Taking a deep breath, she gave him no time to rest as she took his throbbing length into her mouth, hearing his noises of surprise as she managed to get every inch of it into her throat, her chin resting upon his knot, nose against his stomach. And she did this again, and again and again, the noises of pleasure and the swear words coming out of his mouth indicating he was enjoying it, and hell, so was she at this point. She didn't care about anything else in the world as she fucked his cock with her throat, the feeling of his bucking hips against her cheeks only making it feel even better, as she reached around to grab hold of his ass for leverage, nor caring about all the saliva dripping out of her maw, matting her fur completely as it rested a top of her breasts. She felt an urgent tap on her shoulder as she glanced up, the look of pure bliss on his face mixed with the garbled worlds telling her all she needed to know.

She pulled her maw back and off of his length, ignoring the sounds of his whines as she grabbed hold of his length with a paw and began furiously jerking, mouth open wide as he shot strand after strand of his cum all over her, the white substance barely distinguishable on the fur of her face, neck, breasts, stomach, and hell, basically everywhere as it came out, the majority however landing on her tongue, which gulped it down eagerly. As she felt the last few drops dribble onto her tongue, she finally let go of his rear, watching as he quickly fell backwards onto it, a dumbfounded look on his face. "I... thought I was gonna... Fuck you." He said through his pants and attempts to catch his breath. "You thought wrong." She said matter of factly, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Next time we do this, you're gonna bring a leash. Come wearing a collar. You're gonna pay me back for *this*" She said, pointing to all of the cum dotting her fur, taking a moment to take some with a finger and lick it, watching as he nodded slowly and collapsed back onto the carpet. Boundaries pushed or not, SHE was still the Alpha.


End file.
